


Overheard

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, potential relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Will learns that eavesdropping isn't all it's cracked up to be. (Lockner Friendship, I think?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello Again,
> 
> So I know I keep going on about how I'm not writing at them moment, and I really am taking a break and combing through my works to get rid of pieces I have come to hate, but Leann conned me into this fic. 
> 
> She is my muse and the reason for the below nonsense! 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll add a second chapter to this or just leave it as is, or if I want it to end in a lockner romance or just keep it as a friendship - basically I'm not sure about anything and your input is welcome!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Will groaned heavily, letting his head fall onto the table in frustration. Thudding it repeatedly against the pale wood, he blew out a large puff of air. After a moment of self-pity, he slowly lifted his head again, glaring at the mound of papers surrounding him. The Collins case was going to be one of the toughest he'd ever faced, especially with the new evidence the prosecution had failed to turn over until the very last moment.

Looking at his watch, Will rubbed his eyes. It was late, the offices littered with only the most dedicated and the unpaid interns itching to be grated a full time, paying position.

Shuffling a few pages together he had just decided to call it a night, when he heard it. With a frown, Will glanced around, looking for the source of the laughing voices. Standing slowly, he moved toward the flat screen TV, glancing upward his eyes thinned as he found a crack in the ceiling.

The voices were clearer from this position and if he was quiet enough, he could just make out what they were saying.

"You just know she'd be a wildcat in the sack." A deep voice chuckled, getting a hum of approval from his companions. Will smirked intrigued by the words wondering just who they were talking about.

"Yeah once you removed the stick from her arse!" Another man laughed and Will frowned trying to place the voices. He was certain the first voice belonged to a particularly cocky intern - the nephew of a very powerful judge, who thought he was the be all and end all. Stephen? Was that his name?

"Oh, but that's what makes her so hot!" A third voice laughed out. "The prudes are always the kinkiest of them all. You just know she's into all kinds of fucked up shit." The other two laughed and Will leaned into the wall, eager to hear more.

"Damn right. And her legs, well, what I wouldn't give to have those legs wrapped around me."

Will sucked in a breath, it was Diane, they were talking about Diane. They had to be.

"Did you see her in court today? She ate that man alive!" The first voice said impressed. "So fucking hot."

"God, and that shirt, she bent over to pick up her bag earlier and I could see right down it."

"Her tits?"

"Not bad, but her bra- you don't wear lingerie like that unless you like it dirty." Will's hands curled into fists, his chest heaving angrily.

"Bet she needs a good fucking! Someone to bend her over her desk and show her who's really boss." The group chuckled in amusement and Will's jaw set furiously.

"You know how she got the position as name partner, right?" One of the group piped up and Will found himself unable to stop listening; leaning into the crack to hear more. He shut his eyes, resting against the wall, as he awaited the continuation of the conversation.

"Yeah, she screwed Stern all the way to the corner office!"

"The geezer?" A low gasp of disbelief came from one of the men.

"That's nothing, Gabby from accounting? She heard that isn't the only partner she's in bed with!"

"Do you mean her and Gardner?" A voice chuckled.

"Apparently they go at in his office after closing!"

"Figures," A man replied and Will could hear the smug shrug in his voice. "I know her type, practically gagging for it!" The trio laughed and Will swore loudly, slamming his fist into the wall of the conference room; hard enough for it to tremble.

Stomping out of the glass room he angrily searched the firm, his hazel eyes dark and fists clenched in fury. Finally turning a corner into the small coffee area, he found the three interns.

Immediately, they perked up, no longer slouching as they met his gaze; eager to impress. Will came to a halt, slipping his hands into his pockets casually, and smiling.

"Mr. Gardner!" One of them greeted, his voice overly bright and clearly afraid. Will thinned his eyes, in no mood for their feigned politeness.

"You three still here?"

"Burning the midnight oil," Stephen, the privileged nephew responded.

"Naturally," Will supplied in an overly friendly tone, swinging on his heels as he eyed the three young men. "You know who else burns the midnight oil?" The trio leant forward intently, interested in gaining some points by listening to the boss' story. "Diane Lockhart."

Will smirked as the men blanched slightly, one gulping uncomfortably.

"Yes Sir," The nervous man from before responded.

"Loves to work late that one," Will continued casually making a point to meet each intern’s eyes. "But that's probably because I'm screwing her in my office after hours!" He chuckled and the men's eyes widened fearfully, each man paler than the next. "But, I mean who can blame me with those legs," He threw out sarcastically, his eyes fiery with anger as his voice dipped low and dark. "And I gotta tell you she's into so pretty freaky shit, loves to be shown whose boss – but, I supposed that stems from her sleeping her way to the top, right?" Will mused bitterly.

The men gapped at him, frozen to the spot as Will cocked his head to the side, staring them down.

"Well?" The older man prompted, his furious gaze darting from intern to intern.

"Sir, we didn't mean-" One of the men tried bravely only to be cut off by Will.

"I don't care," Will said loudly, standing to his full height in a rage.

"But we-"

"You're all fired." Will said in a deadly quiet voice, daring them to respond.

"We were only joking!" Stephen offered in an almost laugh. Will saw red, pushing violently forward and shoving the younger man into a wall.

"Just joking?" He yelled, his face flushed and the veins in his neck bulging angrily. His large hand was wrapped around the man's throat, holding him to the wall tightly. "That woman is twice the lawyer you will ever be, and she climbed the corporate ladder on her own merit, with no help from scum like you!" With a hard shove, Will released the man and backed away. "You have five minutes to clear your desks and get out before I call security."

Stephen grasped at his neck, rubbing at it gingerly.

"We'll all have new jobs by the end of the week!" He spat back at Will, with a snide smirk.

Will shook his head, smiling.

"I'd like to see you try, I'm forwarding your CVs to every firm in Chicago. There's a lot of respect for Diane Lockhart in this town and you've just thrown your careers down the drain. Now get the fuck out of my offices."

The three men shuffled quickly passed him and Will raked a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. No one bad mouthed his partner and got away with it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so I finished it! Here is the conclusion! Thank you to Leann for betaing and for inspiring the idea and I hope you all enjoy and review!

“What the hell were you thinking?” Diane shrieked as she stormed into Will’s office, the door shuddering as she flung it open. Will’s eyes widened and he slowly rose from behind his desk.

“Diane,” He began diplomatically. “I can explain,”

“Explain?” She yelled back at him, her fiery eyes making her partner gulp. “Explain what? Why Judge Matthews is calling me at the crack of dawn because my hot-headed partner fired his nephew!” Her voice was laced with sarcasm and her body radiated fury. “Do you know how bad this looks?”

“Diane,” He tried again, moving round his desk cautiously so he stood in front of her. Her hands gesticulated wildly, and if her screaming hadn’t given her away, this would have been a sure sign of her rage.

“They’re thinking about suing for wrongful termination, Will!” She continued in a pained voice, shaking her head in disbelief. Will had done some stupid things throughout the duration of their partnership but pissing off one of the most prominent and respected judges in Chicago took the cake.

“He didn’t even really work here! He was an intern!” Will rebuked in loud voice, his face scrunched in confusion.

“Like that matters! You fired Matthews’ favourite nephew and now he’s out for blood!” She screamed, not caring about the small crowd that had gathered just outside his office to watch her tear into him.

“Look Diane,” Will began calmly, the edge to his voice almost warning. He wasn’t usually the calm one, and she could tell it took a lot of effort for him not to scream right back at her. “He wasn’t a good fit for us, okay?” Diane’s mouth dropped open in horror, her frown deep and angry. “He was lazy, he didn’t work well with others, he was cocky…”

“…he was the nephew of a very important Judge.” She interrupted his explanation, her blue eyes glaring daggers at him. “Matthews can make our lives hell! Did you even think about that before you fired him? Huh?” Her incredulous tone had Will taking a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to snap back at her. Diane rolled her eyes and grit her jaw. “I mean what the hell happened?” She asked aggressively and Will’s eyes slid shut as he breathed out a low sigh.

“Can you just trust me on this?” He asked, his eyes big and sincere. Diane’s mouth fell open, aghast. “Please,” He begged, coming to stand closer to her. He took both her hands in his, meeting her eyes pleadingly. “I promise it was in the best interest of the firm, and you. It was in all of our best interest.”

“Will, don’t,” She said, pulling her hands from his and turning to pace, running her fingers through her blonde curls. “Don’t try to use the puppy eyes on me!”

“I’m not!” He said defensively, his reply almost too fast.

“You are!” She responded pointing at him accusatorily, her voice rising again as she became frustrated with him once more. “Just tell me!” She demanded.

“No!”

“Will, don’t test me!” She warned with a stern look.

“Look Diane.” Will began, his annoyance seeping through his words. “It was for the best, now can you just drop it?” He spat at her viciously. Diane saw red, her jaw tensing at his tone.

“I swear to God Will if you don’t tell me right this second!” She threatened walking back to him and standing up straighter, her shoulders squared and ready for a fight. She used her pointer finger to shove his chest and Will swatted at her hand.

“Diane, stop!” He said threw gritted teeth, his face tensing in a controlled rage.              

“Jesus Will!” Diane screamed again, throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

“Just let it go!” He yelled back at her.

“No! You fired him and I want a reason!”

“I had a reason!”

“Well it better be a fucking good one!” She spat back, her eyes dark and vicious.

“Fine!” He screamed back at her, his face red with rage and inches from hers. His eyes were bulging and the fury radiated between them. “They were talking about you, okay?”

Diane’s mouth fell open in a horrified expression.

“They were talking about me?” She responded in an incredulous whisper of disbelief. “Jesus Will, everyone on this floor talks about me! I’m the ice queen, or bitch, I don’t care! They talk about me, so what? People talk about you too, it’s just office gossip! You don’t fire someone because you don’t like what they’re saying about you!”

“This was different!” He replied. “What I heard them saying, it wasn’t-“ He paused and blew out an exasperated puff of air, trying to calm himself. Diane frowned, shaking her head at his odd behaviour.

“What?” She prompted agitatedly.

“It was, you see…” He began glancing down at his feet as he tried to find the words.

“What?” She yelled again in a heavying breath, her aggressive tone pushing over the edge. “Just spit it out!”

“Fine! They were talking about you, okay? About your legs, about how you must be super kinky because all the best prudes are!” He spat bitterly, his eyes thinned with malice. “They were talking about your breasts, about how when you bend over they can see down your shirt! And how fantastic it would be to bend you over your desk and show you who’s really the boss!” He gesticulated wildly, throwing his hands in the air as he began pacing in an uncontrolled rage. “How you’re gagging for it and how you screwed your way to the top! Sleeping with Stern and everyone else you needed to! Oh, and my favourite bit, how you and I are fucking in my office after hours!” He finished hotly, breathing deeply; his chest rising and falling angrily. Diane stared at him blankly, swallowing hard.

“Well, that’s absolute rubbish!” She began with a serious expression. “It’s completely untrue!” Her shock written across her features.

“I know!” Will agreed with an equally outraged expression, happy she was on the same page as him.

“Everyone knows we only fuck during business hours!” She finished, barely concealing a smile. Will stared at her with a frown, his mouth falling open slightly. After a moment of silence, Diane’s lips curled up and Will shook his head, closing his eyes as they both fell into a fit of laughter.

Their giggles filled the room and the animosity from early seemed to dissipate instantaneously.

“You were defending me,” Diane said shyly as their laughter came to an end. Will smiled at her with a casual shrug.

“The things they were saying…” He trailed off, shaking his head with a sombre look.

“I know,” Diane replied softly, moving over to him again and folding him into her arms. “Thank you, Will,” She whispered into his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. Will’s arms curled around her thin frame tightly, holding her to him lovingly.

“Anytime,” He mumbled into her hair, pulling back slightly but still holding her by her waist. Diane’s hands lay on his shoulders as she smiled up at her friend. “So,” He started with a cautious smile, raising an eyebrow. “Are we okay?”

Diane let out a scoff of a laugh, smiling kindly.

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

“And Matthews?”

“I’ll deal with Matthews,” She said darkly, with a dangerous smirk. Will laughed slightly, releasing her and shaking his head in amusement. He knew that look, knew that slow smirk and those wild blue eyes, she was about to face off against Matthews and his prick of a nephew. And she was going to win.

“Please,” Will started in an exaggerated voice. “Please tell me I get to watch?” He asked and Diane threw head back in a loud, carefree laugh. Turning to exit the room, she called out to him over her shoulder.

“Get your coat,” She said with a grin and it was Will’s turn to laugh, grabbing his jacket as he raced after her.

 


End file.
